Computing systems are currently in wide use. Some such computing systems include electronic mail (email) computing systems as well as document authoring and management computing systems, among others.
Email computing systems allow users to perform email functionality. Email functionality can include such things as authoring email messages, sending, receiving and opening email messages, sending and receiving attachments, arranging folders and filters, among a wide variety of other things.
Document authoring and management computing systems can include applications that allow a user to author, read, edit, and revise a document. Such applications can include word processing applications, spreadsheet applications, slide presentation applications, collaborative applications that allow two or more users to collaborate on a document, among others. Document management computing systems can include one or more data stores and accessing logic that allow users to store documents on the data store, retrieve documents from the data store, search through documents, share documents, manage permissions, among a wide variety of other things.
It is not uncommon for users of email systems to copy and paste a portion of a document into an email message and send that email message to a group of recipients, so the recipients can contribute modifications to the pasted text. The sender of the email message can then obtain suggestions as to how the pasted text can be modified, from the recipients of the email message. These suggestions are often received in responsive email messages in which a recipient copies and pastes the text from the original email message, into the responsive email message, and then modifies or otherwise edits the text, before sending the responsive email message back to the original sender of the original email message.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.